The Dominion of Treth
] The Dominion of Treth is a grand and ancient land, founded long before the birth of Queen Ása. Located to the east of Ásaterra and sharing a border with both the frozen tundra of Skovva and the blistering deserts of the Wastes, the Dominion of Treth is a particularly unique land. The rich and vibrant culture and deep-seated dark traditions and beliefs of Treth clash heavily with the laws and culture of Ásaterra. The Dominion of Treth is highly religious and exists as a theocracy. The Paragon rules as the ultimate authority, and is supported by the Dominata, the ruling families of Treth. The Dominion of Treth has always been considered a threatening presence to the people of Ásaterra and their way of life, but since no actual assault has occurred, war with Treth has been out of the question. Nevertheless, the Council of Ásaterra keep a close eye on their neighbours. Diplomats are sent regularly, but the Dominion have shown little to no interest in Ásaterra thus far. The Dominion of Treth has a history as a human-predominant land (excluding their slaves) but in recent centuries degrees of diversity have become more positively accepted by the most powerful families. The Dominion of Treth is a land of great wealth and prosperity, thanks to the rich metal and gemstone mines and, more notably, their thriving slave economy. Treth was built on the backs of its slaves and the wealthiest to even the simplest blacksmith benefit from the industry and economy of slavery. It is this practise that poses a threat to the lands surrounding Treth, for in order to expand their trade, slavers venture further and further out in search of new blood. Geography ] The Dominion of Treth is a dry and hot land with ragged mountains of red stone and planes and deserts that stretch as far as the eye can see, and owes its climate to the scolding winds and deserts of the Wastes which borders it. That is not to say the land is barren; the Dominion of Treth is interspersed with beautiful oases and winding rivers, and the vast mountains encase rich deposits of metal ore and gemstones. Slaves Slavery is an ancient and prosperous trade extending back since the formation of Treth. Slaves play a role in almost every sector of the Dominion; slaves serve as cooks, soldiers, assistants, maids, some even being selected as companions for the Paragon. Many of the slaves in the Dominion are born into servitude. But, every year more slaves are injected into the Dominion thanks to the thriving business of slavers who prowl the outskirts of the Wastes and Skovva in search of new blood. Before their unification into a Kingdom, the Elven clans of Valclya made up the majority of Treth’s slave population. Many of the Elven slaves today can trace their ancestry back to the original Valclyan clans. When a new slave is captured or born they are subjected to stringent examinations to determine which caste and profession would best suit them. Infants are allowed to be cared for by their parents until they some to an age where they may undertake the job they are best suited to. Once this has been determined, the slave undergoes a brutal process by which a surgeon places a talisman of a specific metal into the chest of the slave. The process is done without any anaesthesia or pain relief, as the free people of the Dominion believe that a slave must undergo the pain of having their talisman implanted in order to be reborn into their new role. The talisman will remain visible on the slave’s chest until they are either freed or when they die. The talismans that are implanted into the slaves are specially made by the artisans of the Dominion: A Talisman of Revealing. The talisman ensures not only that a slave may be recognised at a glance, but also that if any slave tried to run, they would be easily found and returned. The punishment for abandoning their duties as a slave can range depending on the individual slave’s master, some choosing lighter punishments such as undesirable chores, others opting to make examples out of their runaways. Violence is not unknown to slaves, although the free people of Treth strive to treat their slaves well, even going so far as to produce a manifesto detailing the correct treatment of slaves in a master’s care. Gross mistreatment of a slave can result in heavy fines and the slaves in question being given to a new master. However, in other lands, Treth’s use of slavery is viewed with distaste at the very least, if not outright condemnation. Slave Roles In Treth, status is everything, even amongst the slaves. The metal their talisman is made from denotes what class and role the slave plays. As with free men and women of the Dominion, slaves are forbidden to have relations with a slave outside of their social class, but higher ranking slaves often exercise their authority and status over lower class slaves. Slaves with an Iron talisman are the lowest ranking. Slaves of this rank perform some of the lowliest tasks in the Dominion; servants to lower class families, fishermen, farm workers and miners. Goblins form a large proportion of the Iron class slave population for their skills in tunnelling and mining. Bronze class slaves with their bronze talismans belong to the middle class families, merchants, and businesses of the Dominion. These slaves are often educated and take up the roles of accountants and assistants. Slaves with a Silver talisman belong to the army. Slaves make up over a third of the soldiers of the Dominion. These slaves are specially selected for their talents for warfare and obedience. Silver class slaves are highly prized for their strength and skills and slaves of this class are often granted their freedom for their services providing they don’t die first. Finally, the highest ranking slaves are the Golden class, bearing golden talismans. These slaves belong to the Dominata and the Paragon. Many slaves of the golden class live in luxury and are clothed in a way befitting their station. No captured slaves have even been inducted into the golden class, as only those born into it may have the honour of such a rank. The Dominion does not permit slaves to marry, since they are property rather than citizens according to the law. However, a slave may be gifted with a partner by their master, if they have proven themselves or if they have characteristics their master deems desirable. Any children of the partnership will be born into slavery and will belong to the master of the parents. Selective-breeding of slaves is a popular and fashionable practise in Treth; it allows for strong bloodlines and aesthetically pleasing slaves. Many masters bring their slaves to parties or competitions to show off their beauty- slaves with golden hair and blue eyes are always an exotic and desirable product, with some being able to achieve the rare product of red-headed slaves. The Pantheon Similarly to the Kingdom of Valclya, the Dominion of Treth worship a similar pantheon to their Ásaterran neighbours. However, unlike Valclya and Asaterra, the Dominion have a very different relationship to, and belief-set in the gods. Religion is of the highest importance in Treth and worship is taken very seriously and celebrated with countless ceremonies, sacrifices and rituals passed down through the generations. The Dominata believe themselves to be the descendants of the gods, with each family descended from one particular god. The Paragon is held up as the mortal body containing the divine spirit of one of the pantheon. Although the Dominata each hold a single god in highest regard, there is also a belief that unity is key to progress and growth, and therefore all citizens and slaves of the Dominion are expected to offer due respect and loyalty to all of the gods. Although the gods of the Treth pantheon resemble the Ásaterran gods, they are not the same. In the eyes of outsiders, Treth’s gods seem twisted and violent, but to the people of Treth, their gods are what empowers and emboldens them, what made them into the mighty civilisation they are. The pantheon of the Dominion is as follows, along with their Ásaterran counterpart: Alamgeer (Magnus): Alamgeer is the conqueror of land and of men, he is the embodiment of glory and might over others. It is through his teachings that the people of Treth first practised slavery, to exercise their God-given right to dominate and enslave others. Alamgeer is often seen as the patron of all slave owners. Aygün (Cosmia): At Alamgeer’s side stands his mighty queen, as fearsome and powerful as her brother-husband. She embodies power and its passage through the generations, she is the protector of all Paragons. She also represents the transition of power from freedom to enslavement and the end-of-days. Favian (Skiaselveyn): The ever-wise god of knowledge is the patron of all scholars and priests and represents the need for preservation and traditions. Favian also represents something much darker; as the brother to Alamgeer, he stands as a warning against sibling rivalry and plots. Stories are told of his many tricks and schemes to overthrow his brother. It is because of this bitter rivalry that the Paragon is forbidden to have more than one child. Maulla (Annatarra): The fearsome goddess of bloody justice strikes fear into the hearts of many. Often depicted as a blood-soaked warrior astride a savage lion, Maulla represents revenge and absolute authority. Much like Alamgeer, she is seen as a patron to the masters and feared by the slaves, who fear her wrath should they step out of line. However, Maulla also represents structure and duty and the unity of the Dominion. Asher (Brutus): The only god more feared than Maulla is Asher, the savage war god. Consumed by bloodlust and violence, he embodies killing, expansion and the spoils of war. Yet, many often look to Asher for courage and strength when facing adversity. His symbol is often carved into the silver talisman of the warrior caste slaves. Euphemia (Lyre): Euphemia represents the pleasures in life, from fashion, to fine foods and drink to love and desire, both chaste and lustful. She is the goddess of loyalty; to family, spouses and to masters. Eademona (Sigismund): Eademona, the androgynous god of purity represents perfection in everything. It is through them that the people of Treth practise pure breeding. Yet, Eademona is more than just pure, they are the guardian against darkness and corruption, against the forces that seek to destroy the Dominion and its people. Balkar (Mordon): The blacksmith god brings wealth and prosperity through the mines and through the skills of Treth’s smiths. She is the symbol of building and of progress. Isiri (Florentina): Isiri, the wife of Balkar, is the goddess of wealth and trade. She ensures that the mines never run dry and the slave trade prospers with new blood- the slave traders and hunters will often take idols of her on their hunting trips to ensure prosperity. Deniz (Omar): In such a dry and warm climate, water is a precious resource and Deniz is the deity of water in all its forms. He resides in the oceans and brings promise of renewal and growth. He also ensures bountiful harvest for the fishermen and smooth sailing for traders and voyagers. Yamelia (Fifaldia): Yamelia is the goddess of the harvest and of growth. She also represents hard-work and loyalty, because of this she is often seen as a patron to the slaves, encouraging them and protecting them. Tssilah (Lady Death): Finally, there is Tssilah; the void, the emptiness, death. For mere mortals, Tssilah is the cold embrace of death, but for the Paragons, they are the hand that guides them into the heavens to re-join their brothers and sisters of the pantheon. Tssilah is formless and eternal, but is often portrayed as a black cloak with an outstretched hand protruding from its folds. Tssilah symbolises not only the end of life, but new beginnings and of the cyclical nature of existence, renewal and rebirth. As a note: The Dominion of Treth do not recognise Nitphil as a deity. This is for several reasons, the prominent of which being that Nitphil is a half-breed mongrel and that what they embody – chaos - has no place in the Dominion. The Paragon ] The Paragon is the ultimate authority in the Dominion of Treth. Believed to be the embodiment of a god on earth, their word is law and their actions unquestionable. They reside in the Golden Temple in the centre of the Dominion, where they may survey their land. Thousands flock to the temple, slave (during their permitted free time) and free citizen alike, to gaze upon their Paragon and to gift them with all manner of food, drink, objects, even sacrifices. The Paragon lives in the temple with their slaves and a large collection of companions, doctors, magical advisers and other officials. Four times a year, on the Summer and Winter solstice and the Spring and Autumn equinox, the Paragon will leave the Golden Temple and conduct a tour of Treth, often visiting the Dominata. However, for the Paragon’s feet to touch the earth is considered sacrilege, so the Paragon is carried wherever they go on a golden throne on the backs of slaves. It is said to see the Paragon on their throne is truly a sight to behold. The bloodline of the Paragon is ancient and pure, stretching back thousands of years, before the birth of Queen Ása, even before the unity of the clans of Valclya. In order to continue the line, a Paragon is required to marry and procreate. As such, the Paragon, no matter their personal orientations, is required to take a partner of the opposite sex, and this partner must be a member of the Dominata, as anything less would be considered a smear on the glory of the Paragon. When a Paragon reaches their twenty-seventh year, the Dominata select their most suitable candidate from each family and they are to be sent to the Golden Temple. Upon arrival, the young people are inspected for every impurity or defect; their family trees scrutinised, their bodies examined, their intelligence assessed, and their dedication to their gods questioned. The candidates who pass this examination will then proceed to live in the temple for up to six months. During this time the Paragon will choose a suitable companion who will join them in the Golden Temple as their spouse. If no suitable partner is amongst those sent, then the selected will be sent back to their families and the process will begin again the following year until a spouse is selected. This is not to say that the union between the Paragon and their spouse is a loveless one. Many Paragons and their spouses have lived happy and loving lives together. A Paragon and their spouse may only have one child. The presence of more than one sibling containing the essence of a god invites rivalry and imbalance. When a Paragon’s child reaches the age of one, a grand and sacred ceremony takes place to determine which god the child embodies. The heads of the Dominata gather in the Golden Temple to conduct a ceremony involving chants, songs and sacrifices. The child is then placed in the centre of the chamber, surrounded by idols and symbols representing each of the gods. It is believed that the child will be drawn to object that represents the god whose essence resides in them. The ceremony is followed by a week of celebrations, during which the child prepares to take up the mantle of godhood. Should a tragic occurrence cut the Paragon’s child’s life short, it is deemed that their mortal vessel was not strong enough for the holy essence contained within. Only in this case may a Paragon and their spouse have another child once they have mourned their last. A Paragon remains so until their death. Despite their divine spirit, their mortal vessel still ages, rots and dies. When a Paragon begins to age and their child approaches their twenty-fifth year, they have only one option; to enact the ancient ceremony of Animae Liberande (Liberation of the Soul) in which the Paragon releases their own spirit from their mortal body to re-join the Pantheon. Once a Paragon has died, their body undergoes a series of rituals, which ends with the corpse being encased entirely in gold and interred under the golden temple. The Paragon’s spouse, if they still live, has the option to re-join their Dominata family, or join their Paragon in death. There is a prophecy that one day a Paragon will be born who encapsulates all aspects of the pantheon. That day will bring about the end of days for the enemies of Treth, elevating the Dominion to divinity and extending their reach across the globe. The current Paragon of the Dominion of Treth is Paragon Kahmira, a young Paragon of only twenty-four, having only just recently inherited the title from her father, Paragon Perushep. Paragon Kahmira is the first in eleven generations to embody the raw majesty and power of Alamgeer, bringing about a new age of ambition and drive to the Dominion after years of complacency. The Dominata The wealthiest and most powerful families in the Dominion are known as the Dominata. These families can trace their ancestry back thousands of years, believing that each of their families are descendants of the pantheon. Every member of each of the Dominata dedicate themselves body, mind and soul to their family’s god; much like the Paragon, they consider themselves representatives and descendants of the gods. Each of the Dominata are led by a single Matriarch or Patriarch, usually the most senior member of the family, and control a large portion of land, but all fall under the power of the Paragon to whom they display unconditional loyalty. ] That is not to say that there aren’t rivalries and plots between the Dominata. The Matriarch or Patriarch of each of the Dominata families also holds the position of high priest or priestess of the temple of their respective gods. They are expected to uphold the aspects of their god, set an example to both free man and slave alike, and take part in religious ceremonies and rites. Although each of the Dominata hold their own god in the highest regard, the need for unity between the houses is of great importance to the growth and prosperity of the Dominion. El Sayed The house of Alamgeer enjoying an era of great popularity and favour as the new paragon embodies the founder of their house. The members of house El Sayed strive always for excellence in all they do, as such many of the house’s members hold positions of great wealth and power within many different parts of the Dominion. Nymir Whilst Nimudia deal with the selling of slaves, the house of the goddess Aygün deal with their induction into their new lives. This includes recording their details, training them and the placement of their slave amulets. House Nymir are also responsible for the welfare of each and every slave that lives within the Dominion, their predecessors had even published a manifesto detailing laws about the proper treatment of slaves. The members of the house hold themselves responsible for ensuring these laws are followed and should they not be, they will rehome any slave that has been abused or misused and pass the punishment of their master over to the authorities. Furthermore, should a master wish to have their slaves breed, it is house Nymir’s duty to find a suitable partner using their extensive records of every slave in the Dominion. Caepio The house of Favian are the sworn protectors of the lore and history of the Dominion. Members of the house will often dedicate their lives, forsaking all other things, to recording even the smallest details of their nation. When such scholars die, their skulls are blanched and decorated before being placed on a pedestal to oversee their beloved texts and books. Glysias The house of Maulla are the hand of the Paragon and through them the laws of the Dominion are maintained. By their hand, justice is served, often through extreme acts of public arrest and punishment. House Glysias work closely with the agents of Burakasi, who uncover those who break the laws, whilst Glysias hunt them down and dispense bloody justice. No one is beyond the bloody reach of the house should the Burakasi bring a compelling case before them. The purpose of this is to ensure that through a few acts of extreme punishment, others will be dissuaded from breaking the laws of the Dominion. It is well known that Glysias are second only in power to house Illius, thanks to their alliance with the Burakasi. The alliance between the houses is the only power keeping Illius in check . Illius The house of Asher the war chief is a house strewn with bloody history. The house is responsible for the training and maintenance of the armies of the Dominion; many generals and war-heroes are part of the war-god’s chosen house. Over a century ago, the ancient line of Akarshan, the previous house of Asher, were wiped from the history books through the violent conquest of the house Illius. The upstart Uriel Illius fought against the bloodthirsty waves of the Akarshan armies with unrelenting will and determination, choosing to allow them to wear themselves out. Every tactic house Akarshan tried to use against them was quickly countered with decisive action and despite being the smaller force, Illius would not break. It was this demonstration of the wilfulness and tactical nature of the war god that drove Uriel Illius to overwhelming victory against greater numbers. Following his final victory against Akarshan, Uriel gave his first order; every man, woman, child and slave were killed and replaced by his own family, stronger than the last. ] The house of Illius are elves; a source of great scandal in the Dominion. However, due to the violent nature of the war god in which they followed, their ascension into the Dominata was accepted with only a few mutters of disapproval. Due to house Illius’ ascension, the Dominata, for the first time since their founding, have allowed the mixing of blood between races in order to build and maintain political alliances with their bloodthirsty neighbours. General Uriel Illius, the head of the house and leader of their bloody upheaval of house Akarshan, is amongst one of the most efficient leaders the armies of Treth have ever known. House Illius choose to follow and practise different teachings of the war-god, teachings that won them their victory over house Akarshan; un-dominated will-power, tactical warfare, courage and determination. The house is the only in the Dominion not to actively practise the single-child law, believing that rivalry is the key to challenge and numbers the key to success, General Uriel himself boasts a brood of five children from two marriages. For the past few centuries the armies of Treth have been mainly defensive, even decorative, but perhaps the new Paragon and her War Hound have different plans. Aksoy The house of Euphemia preside over the rituals and ceremonies of marriage throughout the Dominion. The house work closely with the Burakasi and Nymir in order to select partners of suitable bloodlines for both slaves and free-born, from the lowliest carpenters to the Paragon themselves. House Aksoy pride themselves on their partnerships and the resulting offspring and they strive to create matches that are not only suitable in terms of breeding, but in personality too. Despite the need for pure breeding, the ‘matchmakers’ still believe in finding companionship and even love. Amongst the Dominata, it is tradition that a newly-wedded couple stay in the household of the Aksoy the night of their wedding. Here, they will consummate their marriage and they will stay until there is sufficient evidence that the deed has been done. Burakasi The house of Eademona hold the record of the bloodlines of every individual in the Dominion of Treth, both free-born and slave. It is the Burakasi’s duty to aid in the selection of mates for slaves and of spouses for the free-born people. However, the Burakasi’s skills and knowledge are not limited to selecting mates for the people of Treth, but also keeping them in line. The Burakasi intelligence network work relentlessly to dig out corruption and dissent from the roots. They work in all circles of the Dominion, ensuring peace is maintained and darkness is snuffed out. This inquisition works closely with house Glysias- the vengeful justice of Maulla. Burakasi act as the spies, whilst their neighbours seek and dispense justice. Urzan The house of Balkar, the Master Crafter, have worked hand-in-hand with their neighbours the Nimudia for generations. Much like their deities, the houses work together for the betterment of the Dominion, its people and for themselves. Between them, Urzan and Nimudia hold the vast proportion of the wealth and slaves of the Dominion. House Urzan own the biggest mines in the Dominion and generate huge amounts of ore and precious gems for use in all manner of crafting and of course trade with other nations. The duty also falls to house Urzan and their workers and slaves to manufacture the metal bases that will be enchanted into slave amulets. Nimudia If Urzan are the suppliers, House Nimudia are the dealers. Every merchant, every slave trader owes money and allegiance to the house. Along with their neighbours, Nimudia are the wealthiest house in the Dominion and with that comes rivalry, especially with House Illius. The Nimudia are also best known for the slave trade; the great auction house in the capital was named in their honour, and it is there that slaves young and old are bought, sold and sent to new homes and professions. Scorpa The house of Deniz oversee the trade and voyages overseas. Working with their neighbours, House Nimudia, almost all trade and overseas slave raids go through them. The house oversees the docks and the distribution of trade and sailing licenses. Furthermore, House Scorpa are responsible for the building and maintenance of the city aqueducts and bathhouses which are frequented by both the poorest and the wealthiest, with separate rooms for each of course. Torquantus The house of Yamelia are responsible for the Dominion’s agriculture and growth, not simply food and drink, but also the production of healing herbs and alchemical ingredients. The Torquantus family own many of the farms and breweries in the Dominion, but their empire is also comprised of farms and fields owned by lower-class families and rented land all of which owe a share of their profits to them. House Torquantus are also responsible for the storage and distribution of food and water in times of need, it is because of them that even the poorest in the Dominata never go hungry. House Vulso The house of Tssilah are amongst the most ancient houses of the Dominata. It is their sacred duty to protect and perform rites of birth and of death. The members of house Vulso are trained from a young age in all aspects of life and death; anatomy, medicine, diseases, midwifery and funeral rites. Amongst the Paragon’s personal retinue are members of House Vulso and it is their duty, and theirs alone , to bring a Paragon’s child into the world, to care for their health and to prepare a Paragon’s mortal vessel for the afterlife. Members of house Vulso have always served at the Paragon’s side and are responsible for their physical wellbeing. Purity The people of Treth practise a form of selective breeding which they term pure breeding; no person is permitted to marry or breed outside of their social class. A member of the Dominata may only marry another member of a Dominata family, a soldier may only marry another soldier and so on. Incest is practised in some of the more powerful families of Treth, as well as the Dominata in order to keep bloodlines pure and to protect family ties. The most common form of incest is between cousins, but sibling marriages are also accepted, as well as Aunt/Nephew, Uncle/Niece marriages. The penalty for relations outside of your social class is banishment from the Dominion and the protection of the Paragon, more often than not to the frozen wastes of Skovva. Relations with a slave is treated very severely in the Dominion, since slaves cannot consent to romantic or sexual relations. As such, any persons found guilty of engaging in relations with a slave is put to death and compensation must be paid to the slaves’ owner. In the rare case that a slave owner forms a relationship with their slave, they too may face the death penalty, however those from more powerful families may be able to buy their way out and simply have their assets frozen and their slaves redistributed. Appearance and Fashion The people of the Dominion have often been noted as being an unfathomably beautiful people, often leaving foreign dignitaries in awe of them. Even the citizens of the lowliest castes boast attractive features thanks to their selective breeding practices. It has also been noted by outsiders to the Dominion of the almost unnerving beauty of the ruling families of the Dominata; like perfectly painted portraits, or porcelain dolls. The general populace of Treth have dark features, similar to the elves of the Kingdom of Valclya, however there are some degrees of variation and unusual features that pure breeding aims to preserve; sandy hair, ebony skin, unusual coloured eyes such as the golden-eyed house of Caepio. Due to the climate of Treth, clothing is usually loose and light fabrics wound around the body in various patterns, leaving the arms and sometimes the legs exposed. Fashion in Treth is extremely important especially to the higher classes who aim to display their wealth and power through their clothing. The people of Treth take great pride in their appearances, even down to their slaves who they will dress in clothing suitable for their master’s social class, often mirroring the colours and patterns their owners wear. Due to the rich mining industries in Treth, jewellery is easily available and made from many varieties of precious metals and stones. However, like most things in Treth, only certain social classes may wear certain types of jewellery; the lowest class restricted to plain iron and cheap semi-precious stones, whilst the upper classes are free to wear gold, platinum and any variety of gemstone available. Many in Treth choose to keep their heads completely shaved, due to the hot climate. Through this particular fashion, they are able to keep themselves cool and adorn their heads with beautiful head scarves and tattoos. But, fashions will always change in the Dominion; some months it will be the height of fashion to colour one’s lip exotic colours such as purple or blue, or veils adorned with colourful feathers, piercings that drape golden chains from nose to ear. The current fashion is to adorn one’s robes with metal plates and cages, mirroring armour, in honour of their new paragon.